lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Zelda Hyrule
Name: Zelda Hyrule Class: Nephirim Description/Lore/Whatever: Flags: * Ruling Class - Another character follows her command, either voluntarily or by force. Background: War Priest When you deal damage to the unholy, deal +1 damage. Stats Max HP: 17 Damage: 1d6 Armor: 2 Appeal: 1d6 Gear: Max Load: 15 Holy sword (close, reach, +1 damage, holy, 3 weight) - Belt Sacred vestments (1 armor, reduces all lust taken by 1, 2 weight) - On Person Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) and adventuring gear (5 uses, 1 weight) - Backpack Shield of the Master (+1 armor, you may defy danger with WIS to deflect spells onto the enemy, 2 weight) General Moves: * Turn Unholy ** When you hold your holy symbol aloft and call on the light for protection, roll+WIS. On a hit, so long as you continue to pray and brandish your holy symbol, no unholy creatures (undead, demons, vampires, etc.) may come within reach of you. On a 10+, you also momentarily daze unholy creatures and cause mindless unholy creatures to flee. Aggression breaks the effects and they are able to act as normal. Intelligent unholy creatures may still find ways to harry you from afar. They’re clever like that. * Truth and Consequences ** When you examine the strands of possible futures, describe an event that is yet to occur and roll+WIS. On a 10+, name three people, groups, or social institutions. On a 7-9, only two. On a miss, name one anyway, in addition to whatever else the GM tells you. For each subject you name, the GM will tell you what sort of consequences this future event will have for them. You may only examine each event once. * Spirit Weaponry ** When you command your guardian to change its form, choose a form from the list below and it will take on that form until it thinks you need another one more. ** When you roll a 6- while your guardian is in one of these forms, it reverts back to its harmless form and refuses to change back for a short while. ** Spirit Arrows: Near, Mystical, Piercing 2. When you would spend Ammo with this weapon, instead reduce the Piercing value by 1 until the next time you Make Camp. ** Spirit Shield: Armor +1. You can lend this armor bonus to anyone within Reach. * Bend Light ** When you convince natural lights to bend to your will, choose one and roll +CHA. On a 10+, the chosen effect works perfectly. On a 7-9, it works, but the light is fickle and the effect will not last long - you'll need to hurry to take advantage of it. On a 6-, the light is sick of being bossed around - the GM chooses one from the list and uses it against you! ** You command the light to attack - temporarily blind or stun a group within Near range. ** You calm the light until it stays still - create a wall of light that blocks off one passageway. ** You praise the light until it draws close - fill an area with light. ** You terrify the light until it flees - shroud an area in darkness. * Reveal the Way ** When you show a non-hostile NPC their best course of action, roll +CHA. ** On a 10+, they will take that course of action, although they will take it in the way that benefits them most. ** On a 7-9, they aren't sure it's something they want to do, but you have their ear now - you gain leverage over them. ** When another player comes to you seeking advice, tell them what you think is their best course of action. If they act on your advice, they take +1 forward. ** At the end of the session, if at least one player who acted on your advice actually benefited from it in the end, you mark XP. * Guardian Spirit ** You have a guardian spirit, which follows you. It will usually obey your commands, but it is quite fickle and may require some convincing. The spirit cannot physically touch anything, and it cannot be harmed in any way. ** Where do you keep it? Zelda's Head ** How does it usually look like? A Fairy ** What does your spirit desire? To protect the spirit of the Goddess Hylia. ** How does your spirit speak to you? Vocally when visible, telepathically when in skull. * Serenity ** When you calmly walk through a dangerous situation, take +1 to Defy Danger * Healing Soul ** When you direct spiritual energy into a wound, roll+WIS. On a 10+, they heal 1d8 HP. On a 7-9, they are only healed for 1 HP. Category:Characters